warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Razorwing
, 10% , and 80% . **Fires 5.83 shots per second with 60 shots per clip. When not firing, the clip will automatically regenerate 50 shots per second after a 0.25 sec delay. **'200%' critical damage multiplier with a 15% critical chance and a 25% status chance. **Dex Pixia is also affected by rifle mods and shotgun mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Rifle Amp), physical damage, elemental damage, fire rate, multishot (e.g., Split Chamber, Hell's Chamber), punch through, critical damage, critical chance and status chance mods. ***Dex Pixia is not affected by the equipped primary weapon's stats, weapon augments, subtype-specific mods (such as bow mods), or mods with triggered effects (such as Argon Scope). *Diwata, similar to Hysteria and Exalted Blade, has its own unique statistics. **Base damage is 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 per hit, affected by Power Strength. **Base damage distribution is 15% , 75% , and 10% . **Attacks 1.08 times per second, and can only hit one enemy per attack. When attacking, Titania will dash a short distance to her target. **'150%' critical damage multiplier with a 5% critical chance and a 10% status chance. **Diwata is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Steel Charge), physical damage, elemental damage, faction damage, channeling (e.g., Life Strike), critical damage, critical chance, status chance, attack speed (e.g., Primed Fury), range mods (e.g., Primed Reach. ***Diwata is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats, weapon augments (e.g., Justice Blades), class-specific mods (e.g., Covert Lethality), stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore), or any Acolyte mods (e.g., Blood Rush). *While Razorwing is active, Titania will also command 6''' Razorfly drones to attack nearby enemies. These drones deal '''10 / 24 / 48 / 80 damage with their attacks; they will swarm an enemy and attack it incessantly until it is killed. The Razorflies also have a dramatically increased threat rating, allowing them to draw enemy fire and attention away from Titania's team. Razorflies can be killed by enemy fire, and can only be replenished upon Razorwing being recast. **Razorfly damage is affected by Power Strength, while the number of drones is not. *As a channeled ability, Razorwing consumes 5''' energy for every second it is active. Razorwing will remain active until Titania's energy is depleted, the ability is dispelled, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation cost is affected by Power Efficiency, and the channeled cost per second is affected by both Power Efficiency and Power Duration. **Energy Orbs and energy-restoring waves from Void Death Orbs can replenish Titania's energy while Razorwing is active. **As with most toggled abilities, several energy regeneration effects are disabled while Razorwing is active, including: Energy Vampire, Rift Plane, Energy Siphon, and Energy Overflow. *While Razorwing is active, Titania can continue moving while casting her other abilities. *Titania is unable to interact with objects while Razorwing is active, such as consoles and data masses. She is also unable to use Focus while the ability is active, though she will still benefit from any passive abilities already activated other than Energy Overflow. *Activating Razorwing has a casting time of '''1.4, and deactivating has a 1.0 second casting time; these are affected by Natural Talent. *Companions disappear when activating Razorwing, and will come back once the ability is deactivated.|max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration reduces energy drain to ~1.773 energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 6.25 '''energy and energy drain to '''1.25 energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces gun and melee damages to 64 and drone damage to 32. *Maximized Power Strength will increase gun and melee damage to 478.4 and drone damage to 239.2. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and energy drain to 8.75 energy per second.}}